1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to golf carts and golf bags.
2. Prior Art
Golf clubs are typically carried and stored in golf bags. At a golf course, the golf bags are fastened onto golf carts for being transported around the greens. The separate golf bags and golf carts are cumbersome to transport and store.
Various combination golf bag and golf cart devices have been proposed for improved convenience. Such devices typically provide wheels attached to a collapsible support structure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,209 to McDonnell discloses a device with wheels that are removable and storable inside a hinged top cover. However, the wheels are stored with their axis orthogonal to the axis of the bag, so that the bag must be lengthened substantially to accommodate the wheels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,612 to Larkin discloses a device with removable wheels that are storable inside an exterior recess on the bottom of the bag. Although the wheels are stored coaxially with the bag, they still add some length thereto, because they are stored in a compartment separate from the club compartment. Further, the bag requires a separate top cover. U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,373 to Widegren discloses a device with spoked wheels that are storable coaxially inside the top opening of the bag. When the wheels are stored, the clubs extend between the spokes thereof. However, a separate top cover is still required.